SPIN version en español
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: Traduccion de songfics sobre la pareja Gin/Hitsugaya originalmente escritos por SUMOMO92. Posible cambio del titulo. *YAOI*


**SPIN****  
Escrito por: SUMOMO92  
versión en español por: Maru de Kusanagi**

**Luego de dos meses, Sumomo92 decidió permitirme la publicación de la versión en español de esta historia entre Gin y Hitsugaya. Al principio no me dejaba, y hace un par de días recibir sorpresivamente su mensaje aprobatorio. ¡Estaba saltando en una pata de alegría!**

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece, eso ya lo saben o no seria fanfic… los créditos los merece SUMOMO92 (I love you, and thank you again!)**

**La canción que da título a la historia 'Spin' de Darrin Hayes**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: extraña relación**

Los truenos corrían por las calles del Seireitei, y Hitsugaya estaba despierto en su cama, mirando a la ventana; un rayo golpeó el suelo junto a su habitación, y el trueno sonó como una alarma. Recién se despertaba de una terrible pesadilla, acerca de una persona caminando en su habitación y matándolo. Se sintió ridículo por asustarte con un sueño tan tonto como ese. Un golpe llamó a su puerta, y le dio permiso de entrar. "Matsumoto, te dije que no vengas acá borracha, a menos de que hayas terminado el papeleo."

"¿Así que ahora soy Matsumoto? Nunca antes me habían llamado así..." el corazón de Hitsugaya se detuvo mientras se volvía a ver al intruso.

_Do you love me?  
Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship?_

**¿Me amas?**  
**¿O sólo soy otro viaje en esta extraña relación?**

"Ichimaru..." el chico ni se movió, mientras Ichimaru se sentaba a su lado. Ichimaru deslizo el revés de sus dedos por la mejilla de Hitsugaya. Antes de ceder, Hitsugaya tomó la mano del hombre mayor para detenerle. "¿Por qué estas acá, Ichimaru?" mantuvo su mirada fija y defensas en alto.

_You push and pull me  
and I'm about to loose my mind  
Is this just a waste of time_

**Me tiras y empujas**  
**y estoy por enloquecer**  
**¿acaso es esto sólo una pérdida de tiempo?**

"Ah... parece que alguien esta de mal humor..." Ichimaru sólo continuo sonriendo su mueca usual, y miró las manos "¿Por qué? Solo te vine a ver, digo, en nuestro último encuentro estabas un poco... distante..." Ichimaru se inclino más cerca y Hitsugaya se apartó.

"Bueno, estaba molesto, pero no es asunto tuyo..." Hitsugaya bajo los ojos y se aferró a las sábanas. Estaba molesto, furioso con el otro.

_keep acting like you own me  
I keep running, watch me walking out that door_

**Seguí actuando como que me posees**  
**sigo corriendo, mírame salir por la puerta.**

"¿En serio? Ahora presiento que es sobre aquella noche..." Hitsugaya lo miró con los ojos de par en par "Oh, creo que dí en el blanco."

_I hear you behind me_

Te escucho detrás mío

"Cállate..." aparto la mirada, pero Ichimaru lo tomó del mentón y lo forzó a enfrentarlo "Soltame…."

_Gimme that strange relationship  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
I keep holding on_

**Dame esa extraña relación**  
**nunca sentí dolor y placer semejantes**  
**algo tan correcto y que a la vez se siente terriblemente mal**  
**yo sigo aguantando.**

"Necesitamos hablar sobre esto, lo que viste no era lo que parecía..."

"¡Cállate!" trato de liberarse, pero Ichimaru lo sostenía fuertemente.

_Gimme that strange relationship  
One of us gotta let go of this  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on_

**Dame esa extraña relación**  
**uno de nosotros debe ceder**  
**yo sigo presionando y tú sigues aguantando.**

"No, no terminé... estaba con ella, sí, pero sólo jugaba... no como lo hago con vos..." Hitsugaya de alguna forma se libero y trato de levantarse, pero Ichimaru lo tumbo en la cama.

_I'm already gone_

**Ya estoy ido**

"Sal de encima mío-" fue callado mientras Ichimaru lo besaba. Estaba tan en shock, que no presiono o se aparto, sólo yació ahí. Ichimaru se incorporó y seco con su pulgar bajo el ojo de Hitsugaya.

"¿Por qué lloras?" susurro Ichimaru, mientras Hitsugaya sentía más caer.

_Do you love me?  
We break up and back together  
And I swore to myself never_

**¿Me amas?**  
**rompimos y nos volvimos a juntar,**  
**y me había jurado que nunca más**

'¡¿Por qué caen? No tengo nada por qué estar triste, ¡lo ODIO!' se grito a si mismo Hitsugaya, pero le parecía cada vez menos y menos cierto. Debería solo odiarlo por haberlo engañado. Justo después de haberle dicho que lo amaba... Hitsugaya no podía evitar sentir que estaba loco por Ichimaru, pero no podía decirlo o demostrarlo. Cuando vió a Ichimaru con Matsumoto, dio la vuelta, Ichimaru estaba haciendo lo mismo que le hacía a él, mordisqueándole la oreja mientras trabajaba.

_Oh how you do me  
You strip me of my honor  
And I don't ever think I'm gonna_

**Oh, lo que me haces**  
**me desnudas de mi honor**  
**y no creo que**

Debería haber dicho que estaba celoso, extremadamente celoso que su Ichimaru estuviera haciendo eso con Matsumoto... ¡y ella lo disfrutaba! Igual, nunca lo demostró, actuando con normalidad, y, de la misma manera, le dijo que se detuviera y le entrego el papeleo a Matsumoto. Después de eso, se fue a su recinto y empezó a romper todo y a cortar las paredes con furia. Al final, se detuvo clavando la espada en una columna sin herir a nadie, y lloró. Oh, lloró por todo lo ocurrido, y cayó de rodillas. Se odió a sí mismo por ser tan débil, y por llorar por un cualquiera, pero estaba herido, terriblemente...

_Break free of these mind games  
All I'm trying to do is modify my plan  
'Cause I can't contain you_

**Me libere de estos juegos mentales**  
**todo lo que intento es cambiar mis planes,**  
**porque no puedo contenerte**

"Te pregunte porque estabas llorando..." el rostro de Ichimaru se puso serio y los ojos rojos brillaron "¡Te hice una pregunta!"

"¡No lo sé!" gritó Hitsugaya, y cerró los ojos, temeroso de ser lastimado. Ya había sido golpeado más de una vez por no satisfacer a Ichimaru... pero, más tarde, ese día, o tal vez después, Ichimaru le diría que lo sentía, a su modo. "¡N-no sé porque estoy llorando!"

_Gimme that strange relationship  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
I keep holding on  
Gimme that strange relationship  
One of us gotta let go of this  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
I'm already gone_

**Dame esa extraña relación**  
**nunca sentí dolor y placer semejantes**  
**algo tan correcto y que a la vez se siente terriblemente mal**  
**yo sigo aguantando.**  
**Dame esa extraña relación**  
**uno de nosotros debe ceder**  
**yo sigo presionando y tú sigues aguantando.**  
**ya estoy ido.**

"Oh, ¿en serio...? ¿No es porque me amas, y estas enojado por mi escenita con tu Teniente?" Hitsugaya sacudió su cabeza en un sí mudo, y más lágrimas cubrieron las viejas "¿Querés saber algo, Suga-kun?" se inclinó más cerca del chico, y le susurro al oído.

"Yo también te amo."

_You keep acting like you own me  
I can't control me  
You said you never really wanted me back  
Well maybe if that's a fact  
May I suggest  
A brand new plan of attack  
And in defense of that you're hard to crack  
You're way off track  
I want you back, I want you gone  
Maybe I'm sick of holding on_

**Seguís pretendiendo que me posees**  
**no puedo controlarme**  
**dijiste que, en realidad, nunca me deseaste**  
**bueno, tal vez, si eso es un hecho,**  
**¿puedo sugerir,**  
**un nuevo plan de acción?**  
**y en defensa de ello, eres difícil de roer**  
**Estas fuera de camino**  
**te quiero de regreso, quiero que te vayas**  
**tal vez estoy cansado de aguantar.**

Los ojos de Hitsugaya se abrieron de par en par, y se paralizo "¿Qué?" susurró, mientras Ichimaru se inclinaba para que sus narices se tocaran.

_Do you love me?  
Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship?_

**¿Me amas?**  
**¿O soy sólo otro viaje en esta extraña relación?**

"También te amo... mi Suga-kun" Ichimaru besó al chico nuevamente, y esta vez Hitsugaya lo correspondió. El corazón del chico estaba latiendo tan fuerte y veloz, que probablemente podrías ver como sobresalía de su pecho. Latía de felicidad, y mariposas aletearon en su panza. Estaba enamorado, y orgulloso de que su Ichimaru le correspondiera... conocía la mirada y la forma que en que lo decía, era muy cierto, y disfrutó el sabor de su amante.

_Gimme that strange relationship  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
I keep holding on  
Gimme that strange relationship  
One of us gotta let go of this  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
I'm already gone_

**Dame esa extraña relación**  
**nunca sentí dolor y placer semejantes**  
**algo tan correcto y que a la vez se siente terriblemente mal**  
**yo sigo aguantando.**  
**Dame esa extraña relación**  
**uno de nosotros debe ceder**  
**yo sigo presionando, y tú sigues aguantando.**  
**Ya estoy ido.**

Hitsugaya empezó a pensar que su sueño significaba algo, ese en que alguien lo iba a matar. La persona caminando era su amante, y ese amante iba a matar su dolor y soledad. Una cosa era segura, y era que este amante lo revivió de entre los muertos y nunca más lo dejaría morir...

* * *

**fic original h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 0 0 4 2 3 3 / 1 / S p i n **(borren los espacios)


End file.
